Back for more
by pie-1234
Summary: 4 years after the defeat of Malomyotismon and the dark masters are back for more but first they have to defeat a different enemy. Takari. Only the digidestend have digimon.
1. The recurring nightmare

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so please be nice this is a takari fanfic so is you don't like takari then DON'T READ simple.**

**Just so you know if you read stuff in **

**` these things ` then it's the thoughts of the characters, if you see A/N then it means i have some thing to say. any thing in italics is a time setting .**

**Just remember it is set after adventure 02 but without every one getting there own digimon only the ****DigiDestined** **have digimon the ages are as set** Cody, Yolei:14 TK, Davis, Kari:15 Ken:16 Mimi, Izzy:18 Tai, Matt, Sora:19 Joe:20

**Disclaimer: No I do not own digimon only in my dreams :`( **

**so on with the story **

**The Recurring nightmare Tk's PVO **

_middle of night _

Tk is tossing and turning in his bed...

`huh were am I? ` he hears a crack `Huh what was that? Who is out there?

"I'm your worst nightmare"

`Wha- Puppetmon! Where am i ?`

" your in the Ocean of darkness! and you are dead!"

"nooo!" Tk called out

"what's wrong tk ?" asked Patamon

"oh it was only dream."said Tk

`although it was more of a nightmare`

"what was it about?"

"I would rather not talk about it"

'the same recurring nightmare strange...`

_school time _

`that nightmare.. it worries me I have a bad feeling about it I think the Dark masters are back-` my thoughts were cut of by a familiar voice

"Takeru" called Hikari

`she never calls me that unles somthing bad has happened`

"what is it Hikari-chan?" I asked

" I have something bad to tell you"

`called it`

"What is it ?"

"It's about the dark ocean!"

`WHA` before I could reply I was cut off

"Hey Hikari-chan Takeru-kun!" Called Davis (Daisuke) "Hey Daisuke." I replied

" I will tell you at lunch Takeru-kun" said Hikari before she walked off.

"What were you guys talking about" asked Daisuke "Never mind" I said before I left so I was not late for class.

_Lunch_

`all though out class I was wondering what Kari wanted to tell me, but I'm about to find out.`

"I keep having nightmares about the dark ocean , so I thought I should tell you" said Kari

`what a coincidence me too`

" me to now isn't that strange?" I asked

"yes it is." said Kari

"so how do we plan to tell the others?"

"we're just going to have to hold a meeting"

`what so Daisuke can be late again?`

"ok then it will be held at your apartment." I said

"ok"

Cliffhanger find out what happens next on digimon Back for More...please review and give your opinion but remember it is my first fanfic so please be nice

Ok guys i will try to put longer chapters in the future until then you will just have to put with this short chapter Can any on guess the first evil digimon they are going to face? If you can then i will put the first 6 user names in. more takari to come...promise! and 1 more thing does anyone know ken's Japanese name if you do please tell me.


	2. Emergency meeting

**Welcome back to Back for more. Yes I didn't wait for reviews and I will probably do this a lot so bare with it, and I will always have my TV program voice with me so bare with it. **

**Hello again I was told by htohtosgoY that I got the ages wrong so for those of you who know I am following the Japanese names and ages (A/N the Digimon's names and attacks are from the American version).**

**Here are the ages: **

_Iori-13 Daisuke, Hikari, Takeru, Ken-14 Miyako- 15 Mimi, Koushiro-16 Taichi, Yamato, Sora-17 Jyou-18_** so there are the ages and names.**

**iDigiDestined-**_**I was planning on having Dragomon(A/N is the Japanese version called Dagomon or is it the American version?) as the first enemy but Metalseadramon and the rest of the dark masters will be in the next chapter as well.**_

**Just one more thing I have updated the first chapter so all the capital letters are there and the spelling mistakes are corrected.**

**Disclaimer: No I do NOT own digimon in any way, shape or form. I do not own the characters or program... on with the story**

**Emergency meeting ( Hikari's PVO)**

_Yagami's Apartment_

_'Why is it whenever it's important, Daisuke is late. Whenever it's about Digimon or the Digital world, Daisuke is late. whenever it's about soccer (football) Daisuke is EARLY?'_

_"When will Daisuke learn he _**actually**has to come to a Digimon meeting!" Yamato called out suddenly

"Never." Takeru 'my secret crush' replied

'as the two 1/2 brothers carried on talking there was a sudden Knock at the door'

_Bang bang bang _

"COME IN" Taichi yelled

"No need to yell!" replied Daisuke

"Come on Daisuke Even Mimi made it here before you (A/N Mimi is visiting from America in this story so the whole Digidestined gang are there.) and that's an achievement considering she takes like half an hour for her clothes!"

"Daisuke you really should be faster." answered the same sweet voice of Mimi.

"sorry" Daisuke muttered to himself left with nothing else to say.

"Anyway" started Takeru "the reason for this meeting is because Me and Hikari have had the same _recurring nightmare _(A/N ring any bells if not no offence but you are dumb no offence.) about the dark ocean." 'gasps were heard from everyone except me and Takeru.'

But Takeru wasn't finished "And I think the dark masters are back, back for more." Now gasps were heard by everyone but him.

"Does that mean that we have to save the Digital world again?" asked Iori

"I guess so otherwise we wouldn't have this problem." replied the same old curious Koushiro

_ding _

Koushiro continued _"_What's this. It's an Email from Gennai! It says that a dark force has taken over the digiworld and that we ned the power of our crests, to beat the force is growing stronger by the second, and that we should return immediately!"

" No time to waste. Open the digiport." Takeru called out.

"A video message from Puppetmon!"

Puppetmon said " well, well, well. Look who we have here. The little digidestined we're not letting you just trespass into our digiworld and let you beat us up again. Now that would not be fair would it? So we are blowing up all the TV's ! Good luck getting in,, your going to need it and with that I'm out!" _Puppet pummel _'was the last thing we heard before the screen went black.'

"Great now we have no way to the digital world." Cried Miyako

"That's not exacaly true... there still the way in the digiworld from the (A/N can you guess?...No I'm just going to tell you.) Dark Ocean ."

"Bad idea. There's still Daemon who's trapped in there."called Daisuke

"Or worse yet...there's still the mysterious dark under sea master to face in there..." I said finally deciding to speak up.

**What will happen next find out next time on Back for more. So did you like it please be honest if you tell me what's bad i will try to do better. the Digimon will be introduced next time and the battle will commence Takari next time that is a solid promise.**

** Takari will cause a new made up digimon to appear so look out for my own creation **_**Lightdramon. **_**Who is Lightdramon you say(not Lightdrsmon as in Raindramon's Japanese name.) find out next time on Back for more. If you really want spoilers I will PM you who it is otherwise just wait.**


	3. Enter Lightdramon

**Welcome back to Back for more... but I have one little message for you. **

**Sorry, I have not done any work on my story for a long time. I just got bored with it for a while so yeah. I'm sort of off it a bit so sorry if it's not so good tell me what you think and I will do better next time. My solid promise might just might be broken but the crest's power will be involved so yeah they get there crests back so sorry about the time thing!**

**The Digimon's attacks and name that I know will be from the Japanese ****version.**

**Oh before I forget, anything in **_**Italic **_**will be a narrator who will be different every time. Another thing in Bold will be a Japanese word and the English translation will be in brackets next to it. **

**Disclaimer: No... I do ****Not**** underline ****NOT ****own Digimon...**

_**Enter Lightdramon **_

"_Hey everyone it's me Taichi everyone was wondering how to get into the Dark ocean until it hit us, literally." _

"(sigh) How long does it take to find the dang dark ocean!" exclaimed Daisuke.

"It will take as long as takes Daisuke" replied Takeru.

" And how long is that?"

"How am I suppose to know!"

"Guys I think I know" answered Yamato

"What!" replied Daisuke and Takeru in unison

"You would too if you looked up there." said Taichi pointing to a red and black portal in the sky.

Coming out of the portal were 2 different types of shadowy figures

(A/N 1 of them were the ones from his masters voice/the call of Dragomon and the other similar to them but the head is shaped with a spike coming out of the back of his head, spikes going down his back, and his hands/arms can turn into blades.)

" Huh. Who are they!" shouted Daisuke

"I'm afraid to say non of us know either" replied Tailmon.

"There coming right for us quick we've got to digivolve now!" shouted Agumon

"Not so fast" said the shadow monster from the episode, " I'm Darkmon."

(A/N weird noise that happens before data about the digimon comes I'll just all it Data noise for now, happens.)

**Darkmon**

**Perfect ****attacks**** Virus**

Darkness shooter

Black bomb

Hate slash

**Special attack**

Dark cannon

**Features**

roundish head

shadowy body

dislikes light

"Darkmon? Never heard of him" said Tailmon

"Nether have I but they have to digivole now!" said Ken

"Agumon **sincar **(Evolve sort of) Greymon"

"Gabumon **sincar **Garurumon**"**

**"**Gomamon **sincar **Ikkakumon"

"Tentomon **sincar **Kabuterimon"

"Palmon **sincar** Togemon"

"Piyomon **sincar** Birdramon"

"V-Mon **sincar **XV-Mon"

"Hawkmon **sincar **Aquilamon"

"Armadimon **sincar **Ankylomon"

"Wormmon **sincar **Stingmon"

"Patamon **sincar **Angemon"

(A/N notice how many names are the same as English? Oh and if you want me to keep using sincar or just say digivolve to say so in the reviews )

"WHAT? I see you all know the secret of digivolution well all but one." said Darkmon

"HEY just because I'm an adult level Digimon doesn't mean I can't digivolve into Angewomon!" shouted Tailmon

"Well you can't digivole into Angewomon without me having my crest." said Hikari

"And what crest would that be? Light?" said Darkmon

"Yes why?" replied Hikari

"Get the child of light Hatemon!" Dakmon said with a grin

"Alright." said Hatemon (A/N Data noise! yay!)

**Hatemon**

**Perfect** **Attacks** **Virus**

Hate blast

Mean bomb

Dark slash

**special attack**

Hate beam

**Features **

spikes on head

back and arm/hand

dislikes light

"If you want to get to her you will have to get through us first!" said Greymon with all the other digimon behind him.

"There lot's of us and only 11 of you." said Hatemon

"12 of us" shouted Tailmon

"And only 12 of you." continued Darkmon

" Bring it on creatures of darkness." said Angemon (crest noise happens)

"Huh my crest... it's glowing!" said Hikari

"Then digivolve Tailmon to Angewomon!" said Jyou

"Tailmon **sincar **Angewomon"

"My crest is glowing too ready Angemon?"

"Ready" said Angemon

"Angemon **Sincar **Holyangemon"

"Mega flame"

"Fox fire"

"Harpoon volcan"

"Mega blaster"

"Chiku-Chiku Bang-bang"

"Meteor wing"

(A/N I put the moves in order so you should be able to figure out whose move it is, but I don't know season 2 moves so if you do please say so in the reviews.)

"Vee lazar"

"Grand horn"

"Tail hammer"

"Spiking strike"

"Holy arrow"

"ur that's enough you want to go to the dark ocean right?" said Hatemon

"Yes... how did you know?" said Mimi

"Our master knows all and our master will come for you." said Darkmon

"Just go under the portal and you will be warped to the dark ocean." said Hatemon

"Oookayyyy thanks?" said Taichi as everyone went to the portal were they were warped to he dark ocean.

" Everything's so black there's no light. Where are we?" asked Daisuke

"Your in my domain. The world of Light ruled by darkness the dark ocean." replied Dragomon

"Are you the dark under sea master?" asked Takeru

" Yes, yes I am my name is Dragomon I am a minion of Apocolamon. And I have a little welcoming gift for you its called."

"Darkness smash"

all the digidestind were injured by the attack.

"I think it's time someone teaches you some manners!" exclaimed Taichi

all the Adult level digimon (Excluding the season 2 digimon) digivolved into there perfect level.

"I see you have learned about the power of your crests to digivolve into your perfect stage but I am in the ultimate level good luck." said Dragomon

"Evil spread"

(A/N I don't know the perfect digimon's attacks so it will be in English again.)

"Wing blade"

"Volkens hammer"

"Wolf claw"

"Giga blaster"

"Mega blaster"

"Flower cannon"

after a long battle (I can't think of more attacks for Dragomon I'm lazy and this is a pretty long chapter)

"Enough of this foolishness darkness beam" said Dragomon

" Darkness shooter, black bomb hate slash and Dark cannon" called Darkmon

"Hate blast, mean bomb, dark slash and Hate beam" called Hatemon

Everyone except for Holyangemon and Angewomon de-digivolved back to their child stage.

" You can do it Holyangemon" said Takeru

"Don't give up Angewomon" said Hikari

"I feel strange I feel more power!" said Holyangemon

" Me too!" said Angewomon

"Holyangemon"

"Angewomon "

"DNA digivolve to"

"Lightdramon"

Lightdramon has the left arm and right leg of Holyangemon and the right arm and left leg of Angewomon the helmet and golden thingies of Holyangemon and the body is just white like Angemon's.

**so how was that for a long chapter? I know I broke my promise but good imagination for Lightdramon ne (right? in English) Lightdramon will explain things next chapter so all you need to do is Read and Review, see you (well sort of) next time on Back for more. **


	4. The world of light

**Welcome back to Back for more I promise I am trying my best in terms of Takari and writing long chapters. The reason for my short chapters is that my word processor says 6 pages and it's nothing on .**

**Trust me I'm trying my best and this chapter WILL be long. One more thing whenever a digimon uses a move it will be in this *insert move here* I trust you know who's move who's.**

**Disclaimer: No...no I don't own Digimon *sigh*, if I did I would be really rich, Tk and Kari would be an official couple and I could make up words the don't exist like blablublublob to take place of random words. This disclaimer is random forget it and read on.**

**The world of light**

_Hey this is Lightdramon after a huge struggle against Dragomon we felt a new power causing us to DNA digivole into Lightdramon and now we're ready for round 2 of Dragomon._

[ Insert super cool new theme song here]

" Dragomon! Are you ready for a real battle?" Said Lightdramon

" If you think DNA digivoling will save you think again!" said Dragomon

*Drago-blast*

*Angel wing*

"You my be stronger than you look . But you will NEVER be stronger then me!" said Dragomon

"I wouldn't be so sure Dragomon." said Ken

"You think your a match for ME? Foolish human you will pay!"

"Ready?" said Ken

"Ready!" said Daisuke

V-Mon digivolve to XV-Mon

Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon

XV-Mon

Stingmon

DNA digivolve to Piledramon

Piledramon mega digivolve to Impirialdramon

" You can come at me with all you want, but you'll never stop me. I changed this world, it used to be the world of light, but I changed it in to the Dark ocean. (A/N ohhh a dramatic change of story can the restore the light? find out by reading on.) So even if pass the mega level I will just keep on taking you out!" said Dragomon

" Your wrong light always wins no matter how hard. I Lightdramon shall destroy you!"

"I wouldn't be so sure."

*Darkness... DESTROYER!"

" Hikari I love you." said Takeru

(A/N Just to annoy you Hikari did not hear him Muahhahahahahahahaha.)

"Wait a second you said that because you think were going to DIE!" said Daisuke

" So" said Takeru

"Enough fooling around" said Lightdramon

*Angel-Cross!*

*Giga Death*

" This can't be! I was beaten by those stupid digidetend you will paaaaaaaaaaay!"

"Huh what's happening?" said Yamato

"The darkness... is Going away!" said Koushiro

"So it's becoming the world of light again?" asked Jyou

" I guess." said Miyako

"Without Dragomon, the world of light can return to it's natural state." said Ken

"So you beat Dragomon whoopti doo!" said Pinocchimon (Puppetmon)

"Pinocchimon!" said Takeru

" That's right it's me. The digimon you just beat is just a fraction of our power were stronger than Apocalymon himself!"

"That's right and during this time I've learned a new trick." said Piemon

" This is Piemon? I thought he a vicious digimon who turned you into key chains. This guy seems harmless." said Daisuke

"This **is **the vicious digimon Daisuke." said Takeru

" Well this surely has been a lovely reunion but were busy taking over the digital world and all so we must be going now!" said Piemon

"Lets see what will happen when your split up in the digital world ha ha ha!" said Pinocchimon

_Takeru + Hikari land on a tropical island_

_Daisuke, Iori + Ken land on Infinity mountain_

_Taichi, Yammato + Sora land in Vamdemon's mansion_

_Jyou, Mimi, Myako + Koushiro land the forest of File island_

**Can the digidestaind get back together in time or will Piemon use his new trick on them all? Only one way to find out... FIGHT! I mean read the next chapther of Back for more.**


	5. Stranded on an island of romance

**Welcome back I took so long because I was waiting for at least 1 review. This chapter is being posted at the same time as the next one.**

**So this chapter is about what happens with Takeru and Hikari there WILL be takari in this chapter no doubt even if it's not that good there will be some at least!**

**Just incase you forgot sincar means evolve in Japanese.**

**Disclaimer: No I do NOT own Digimon if I did... I'm sure you've read it all before.**

**Stranded on an island of romance **

"_Hey guys this is Takeru last time we were split up over the digital world what will happen find out!"_

Takeru's POV

I woke up to find a tropical island that I've never seen before the first thing I noticed was Hikari unconscious next to me looking more beautiful than ever.

Hikari's POV

I woke up to see Takeru collecting food. It was nearly tea time witch was good because I was starving. The first thing he said was

" I see your awake, how do you like the island?" he said with a grin on his face.

"It's beautiful." I replied. It was true the island was beautiful, it had lots of different fruit trees and plants it had a river running towards the volcano in the center. The only thing I don't know is if the volcano is active or not. Hopefully it will be a dormant volcano.

Takeru's POV

Not long after tea Pinocchimon attacked

*Bullet hammer*

"Quick Patamon digivole!"

Patamon **sincar **Angemon

Angemon **sincar** Holyangemon

" Tailmon you too."

Tailmon **sincar **Angewomon

Holyangemon

Angewomon

DNA digivolve to Lightdramon

*Angel wing!*

*Bullet hammer*

"Ha Piemon's new trick would have got you all by now" said Pinocchimon

" Oh yeah we still have some new tricks up our sleeve!" said Lightdramon

*Angel cross*

*Wood cross*

The two attacks collided witch created a huge explosion

"I guess I'll have to use a new attack."

*Holy tackle*

*Drill nose*

"That was close I better watch his attacks." said Lightdramon

"I've got an attack that will make the person I use it on LIE... It's a rubbish attack I know." said Pinocchimon

***Uso **(lie)* ( It hits Takeru)

Hikari's POV

"Hikari I don't love you."

" Just a reminder It makes the person it hits lie." said Pinocchimon

"So you do love me?" asked Hikari

"Yes..."replied Takeru

"Really?!"

"Yes?"

" Sorry interrupt but I'm bored and the volcano is about to erupt so good bye." said Pinocchimon

"The volcano's going to erupt, our Digimon are to tired to digivole and fly so how does a first and last kiss sound to you?" asked Takeru

"Sounds good to me." replied Hikari

Then Daisuke, and ken came on Impirieldramon (dragon mode/ fast one) seeing Takeru and Hikari kissing with the volcano erupting Daisuke was obviously annoyed. But on Impirieldramon there was no sign of Iori or Armadillomon...

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE WAITING TO **DIE**!" yelled Daisuke at the top of his voice

"Your really in the shouting mood today aren't you."said Ken

"Yes I am." replied Daisuke

Just like Daisuke to interrupt mine and Takeru's first kiss

"Well what **are** you doing standing around? Get on Impirieldramon before the lava gets you." said Ken

"Why can't we leave Takeru behind?" asked Daisuke

" Because he would die." replied Ken

"So?" said Daisuke

"Were not going to leave him just because he kissed your girlfriend oh wait no she isn't!" said Ken

" So what happened to you guys?" asked Daisuke

Takeru and Hikari explained as they set of to find the others.

**It is faint, very, very, very, very, very, very faint but it is still there the takari is still there. Next time we will find out what happened with Daisuke, Iori and Ken, next time on back for more. **


	6. Terror on Infinity mountain

**Hello again even though this chapter was posted with the last one, I decided to put the chapters when the digidestend are split up in pairs. I normally take a while to put up the chapters but maybe just maybe I will post **

**them sooner if I got loads of reviews.**

**Sorry I took so long to post but I am doing 2 chapters at once so yeah. **

**I'm going to try a new authors note thing if you see something in ::this:: it is an authors note so no more (A/N...) in the middle of the text but :: this :: is still in the middle of text. It will also be in bold. **

**Disclaimer: no... why would you think that? Why would you think I own Digimon... just no. But Lightdramon IS mine.**

_Last time on Back for more, Takeru and __**Hikari**_(Hikari also means light it doesn't mean light in this case but it does also mean light.) found themselves on a tropical island. Not long after they ate Pinocchimon attacked! In order to beat him they DNA digivolved into Lightdramon. But he/she **:: what do you think Lightdramon should be, he or she please tell me in the reviews below:: **was still no match for Pinocchimon. When he used a very suckish attack **uso** (lie) It made Takeru tell a lie which was "Hikari I don't love you." (rubbish takari I know) When Pinocchimon left and the volcano erupted our hero's kissed. But where is Iori and his partner Digimon? find out today on this chapter of Back for mor

**Terror on Infinity mountain**

Iori, Ken and Daisuke woke up on Infinity mountain **:: they know about file island because the original digidestaind have told them about it:: **suddenly they heard someone speak.

"lucky you it looks like you will have to fight me." said Piemon holding a blank card **:: like a top trumps card, it had no picture and it had empty slots labelled, Strength, Speed, Crest/Digiegg power,( if it took a digimon this slot would be left at 0) friendship, courage and intelligence.:: **

"What's that card for?" said Iori

"Let me show you." said Piedmon chucking the card at Armadillomon. The card turned him into a trading card,

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" shouted Iori

"I turned him into a trading card that's my new trick, turning people into key chains is so 7 years ago." **:: Get it? he fought them 7 years ago... turned them into key chains... bah forget it.:: **

"YOU MONSTER! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" said Daisuke

V-mon **sincar **(evolve) XV-mon

Wormmon **sincar **Stingmon

XV-mon

Stingmon

DNA digivolve to Piledramon

Piledramon mega digivolve to Imperialdramon

Imperialdramon mode change to Imperialdramon fighter mode

*Positron Laser*

* Trump sword* the trump sword cancelled out the positron laser.

* Giga death!*

* Trump sword*

"hmmm. I think I'll turn you into a trading card, Daisuke I think you will score pretty high on the courageous part." said Piemon as he chucked the card at Daisuke

Iori jumped in front of Daisuke and turned himself into a card.

"That's it! Imperialdramon show no mercy!" shouted Daisuke

*GIGA DEATH*

*Trump sword*

The giga death cancelled out the trump sword and made a direct hit on Piemon but it seemed to have no effect.

"But it made a direct hit!" Ken said loudly

" And that was one of my strongest giga death's!" said Imperialdramon

"And I'm a mega level digimon big whoop." said Piemon

"Hey Ken do you think now is a good time to run?" Daisuke said to Ken

" Yes let's run." said Ken

Daisuke and ken ran down the mountain screaming (man scream not girl scream) followed by Chicomon and Leafmon who just de-digivolved from Imperialdramon.

"Oh one thing you should know, Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Mimi, Koushiro and Jyou have all been turned into cards." said Piemon

'Taichi, don't worry I'll save you... eventually.' thought Daisuke while running away

" Do you have the strength to digivove into Imperialdramon again?" asked Ken

"No Ken we have to rest first, otherwise we would only go a few steps and the de-digivolve again, and we would be completely breathless." said Leafmon

"True dat." said Chicomon

"Well I guess we have to wait Ken" said Daisuke

"Then what will we do for about 20 minutes?" asked Ken

" I don't Know how about a game of soccer? WE'LL DISTRACET HIM OF COURSE!" shouted Daisuke

"How?"

"WE'LL MAKE HIM CHASE US WHILE WE RUN UP THE MOUNTAIN!"

"OK!" shouted Ken mocking Daisuke

"HEY YOUR MOCKING ME!"

"Yes. Yes I am Daisuke." said ken

"Alright you guys stay here while me and Ken run around got it?" asked Daisuke

"Yes." Leafmon and Chicomon said in unison

"HEY UGLY!" shouted Daisuke

"HEY. No one calls me ugly!" said Piemon "Get back now!"

" Come and get clown." said Daisuke running around with Ken

_20 minutes later_

" Hey Daisuke It's been 20 minutes we can try to DNA digivove now!" said Chicomon

"What? I should have seen it how dumb can you get Piemon!" said Piemon frustrated at himself

"Alright DNA digivolving time!" said Daisuke

Chicomon warm digivolve to V-mon

Leafmon warp digivolve to Wormmon

V-mon digivolve to XV-mon

Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon

XV-mon

Stingmon

DNA digivolve to Piledramon

Piledramon mega digivolve to Imperialdramon

"Now Imperialdramon let's get the heck out of here." said Ken

"OK." replied Imperialdramon

Now Daisuke and Ken left to find the others and they came across a tropicle island were Takeru and Hikari were kissing much to Daisuke's dislikeing now they both head to find the rest on Imperialdramon.

**[ end credits start ]**

**What did you think? Was it good or bad? tell me in the reviews even if you think the chapter wasen't good. so next time we will find out what happens to Taichi, Yamato and Sora in Vamdemon's mansion. If you have any iders what should happen in the next two chapters the feel free to tell me in the reviews.**


	7. the worlds upside down! Or is it just me

**Welcome back to Back for more. In this chapter we will find out what happens to Taichi, Yamato and Sora in Vamdemon's mansion. Just so you know I will have only Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari and the Digimon will use the full names from now on unless it's something important or something like that, OK. In the previous chapters I have got sincar wrong it should be shinka and when a champion digivolves in to the ultimate level it should be Chou shinka. **

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Digimon if I did TK and Kari would be an official couple instead of best friends.**

**The world's upside down! Or is it just me? **

_Taichi's POV_

'_Huh? Where am I?' _Taichi thought as he woke up looking at the awfully familiar mansion in front of him

'_Oh it's Vamdemon's mansion, why am I here?' _

"Hey Matt, Sora wake up." but they remained asleep.

"Hey I said WAKE UP!"

"Huh? Why did you have to wake me up I was having a good dream?" asked Yamato

"Question. Why are we here?" I asked

"Don't ask me." replied Yamato

"Why don't we look inside? maybe so of the others landed near here and went inside." said Sora

"OK." Taichi and Yamato said in unison

"OK then it's settled we're going in." said Sora

"Alright lets spit up to see if we can find anyone." I said

"OK." Sora and Yamato said in unison

_10 minutes later_

_Yamato's POV_

'_I've been walking for about 10 minutes and I haven't fond anyone, I want to leave but I'm lost and Gabumon can't fly in any form.' _Yamato thought as he was walking around he was snapped out of his thoughts as a familiar voice called him.

"Hey Matt I think the world's upside down!" shouted Taichi standing underneath the floor he was standing on (like the episode when they are in the mansion and there having a conversation were it looks like the other is upside down when they not )( it was Tai and Izzy having the conversation).

"No I think your upside down!" I replied

"No **your** upside down!"

"No **your **upside down!"

" NO MATT _**YOUR**_UPSIDE DOWN!" shouted Taichi at the top of his voice.

"Correction your upside down child of courage." said Ladydevimon

"Then how the hell am I standing up instead of falling?!" said Taichi

" Oh there's a gravity machine in the middle of the platform. One other thing." replied Ladydevimon

*Darkness wave*

" That's not something!" said Taichi

Brave heart (evolution theme for season 1 Japanese) starts

"Taichi!" said Agumon

Agumon **shinka **Greymon (evolve)

Greymon **Chou shinka **Metalgreymon (Super evolve)

"Yamato!" said Gabumon

Gabumon **Shinka** Garurumon

Garurumon **Chou shinka **Weregarurumon 

*Giga destroyer*

*Kaiser nail*

"Ahhhhh! Bring it.. on... I can take.. it." said Ladydevimon

*Trump sword* (deleting sound)

"Piemon! Why would you kill your own ally?" asked Yamato

" Because she was weak and was of no use to me anymore." said Piemon

*Meteor wing*

" Wha-! why you little pest I will destroy you!" said Piemon

"I don't think so." said Sora

Birdramon **Chou Shinka **Garudamon

*Shadow wing*

*Trump sword*

"If you like the keychain trick then you will love this one." said Piemon

*Card trick*

"what did you do to Sora and Garudamon?" asked Yamato

"I turned them into trading cards, if you don't like to watch it then you can join them. *Card Tick*" said Piemon

the cards got everyone but Tai who just managed to escape without Piemon noticing

"Now everyone here is gone I'll move to infinity mountain and probably change back to spiral mountain." said Piemon before flying away.

'_how do I get to everyone else before Piemon does?' _Tai thought before he heard a familiar buzzing sound that belonged to Megakabuterimon_._

" Hey Tai." said Izzy

"Hey Izzy" said Tai

They both flew off to find the others.

**Hey guys/gals It's been a while hasn't it. I'm going to publish the other chapter later because it's a bit since I last uploaded so there isn't about a year gap. If you have any ideas please tell me flames will be ignored. So please review.**


End file.
